Oblivious
by FailingDemi
Summary: Double-7 was the best of the best of his kind. For every hard mission, he always succeeded. The simple mission of watching Fujioka Haruhi and finishing the mission was very...simple. And this was where he failed...literally. -KyouHaru-AU-


* * *

A/N: I dunno what's up with me and loving to make Kyouya a criminal. BD Woot! You'll find out what the heck he is by the end. And this sounds very familiar to Stolen, but actually, this is of Kyouya--

-slaps hand over mouth-

This was a challenge:

_10 phrases, 10 one-shots_: issued by _Lit_  
**Name:** Demi-kun.  
**Pairing:** KyouHaru. (I'm attempting it! D)  
**Set:** C.

This is one of the phrases, called: _Oblivious_. (No idea how I got this out from the title. -.-)

Disclaimer: Don't own, unbeta'd.

* * *

**--March 16, XX**

He watched her with his cold onyx eyes, and he tapped the pen tip against the small notebook in his hands. To anyone, he looked as if he was doing a Sudoku puzzle; however his real intentions were masked away beneath his glasses.

The adult hid well in the shadows, sitting casually underneath a lumbering bridge. He noted that there were many people littering the grassy hill that he was sitting upon; not far away was his target. The twenty-five year old looked up again took his pen and wrote a few more words that described the person that he was watching.

Ohtori Kyouya felt weird that he was tracking this woman down with such seriousness. He flipped through the small black notebook that he kept with him and stood up from the grass. The adult brushed the leaves off his pants and slipped the book and the pen into his shirt pocket.

For the past hours, he had jotted down every single of her actions down to the very last detail…now was the time for actual interaction.

Kyouya walked casually towards the twenty-four year old brunette. She was contently sitting on a bench, reading a book that she had brought with her. He put on his best smile and remembered to be most polite when meeting someone. As he neared her, she looked up at him questionably—

"Good morning, I'm Kyou Miyari, a journalist, and I'm doing a special for K.I.T magazines about the lifestyle of a commoner," Kyouya said politely with a smile on his face, as he pulled out a fake business card. He handed it to her. "May I ask that you allow me to follow you around for the next couple of days?"

"Ah," she said, adopting a small smile on her face as she stood. "I'll be glad to help you, Kyou-san. And I'm Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you."

Kyouya only smiled.

'_I know your name.'_

* * *

"_Yes, boss?" a male said as he walked into the dark goldenrod room. He ignored the smoke that lazily drifted to the ceiling; there was silence after the metal door behind him slammed eerily. The adult tilted his head slightly as he crossed his arms; the metal chains attached to his sleeves clinked. "You wanted a word?"_

_There was a moment of silence, as fumes spew out into the air. "Always count on you to be rude, eh?" the gruff and much older voice replied in a slow long drawl. More smoke polluted the room's air._

_The visitor's eyes remained dull and indifferent as the captain wheeled around to see the young recruit. He smirked wickedly as he tapped the thick cigar against the marble ash tray. "Double-7, you've been requested again."_

* * *

"And this, Kyou-san, is my apartment room," Haruhi said while walking into a vacant living room. Kyouya peered in after her, and jotted little notes into his notepad. She scrubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I know it's not much, I recently moved here by myself."

"…sorry for intruding," Kyouya murmured politely as he removed his shoes at the door. Once he was in, the 'journalist' inspected the target's home. He looked around; there weren't any furniture, only several chairs, a plain table, and some cardboard boxes stacked up in a corner. "Hm, this is an apartment? How much does the rent cost?"

"It's around…thirty thousand yen per month," she said with a small smile. Kyouya's glasses shone slightly and he wrote more details of the woman into the notepad of his. "It's a one-bedroom apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. It's very plain since I moved in here a week ago."

'_You're not going to live here anymore,'_ he absently thought, as he gently nipped at the pen. Kyouya's eyes slid to the side, eyeing the suspicious camera that was built into the corner. _'…stalkers?'_

"Kyou-san," the brunette said, yanking him from his thoughts. Said person turned to see the twenty-four year old walk through an open door; he followed after her. "My room."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose.

"…it's…empty."

"Well," she explained with a simper. Kyouya carefully scanned the bare room. There was nothing on the floor except a low table in the corner and a rolled up futon. "I'm a lawyer, so…I don't have enough time to buy things to fill this place up; also, I do a lot of paperwork so I don't have any free time."

"But weren't you out in the park—"

"Well, that was a break," Haruhi interrupted him before turning on her heels and walking out. Kyouya sighed inwardly, and he trailed patiently after her. "Eh, I never really had any visitors, so…" The lawyer darted off. "I'm going to make tea, wait right there!"

'_Right where?'_ he asked himself dully. Kyouya glanced around; the eyes behind the gleaming glasses slowly examined every nook and cranny that the room held. _'A lawyer who lives in a barely empty apartment, and she has this much energy…'_

He closed his eyes as he sat onto a cushion in front of a low table. _'She's not a threat…_' Kyouya thought, resting his head on the palm of his hand. _'I still wonder what that camera is for though. I should ask her.'_

Tmp, tmp.

"Tea's ready," Haruhi said, walking briskly towards him; the tray was set onto the wooden table, and she plopped onto a cushion. She handed a cup to the Ohtori. "Anyways, Kyou-san, I've nearly said everything about me, how about you?"

He stared at her silently; Kyouya was truly taken back, surprised by the comment that she made. This person…asked about him? It was new to him— no one ever asked about him. Who'd be so interested in with him?

The man felt strange, embarrassed even. Was he…surprised? (Was that the word that he was looking for?) He murmured quietly but he knew that he had to lie, "I… live by myself." _'I've always lived in a compound with others like me.'_ "I turn in papers and articles to the press." _'I track people down and collect information.'_ "And I'm just…average." _'When I'm not.'_

"Oh," she muttered as Kyouya took a hesitant sip of the tea. "You seem to be kind of wary of what you say."

"I've always been careful around strangers," Kyouya answered her quietly. The tea wasn't poisoned as he suspected and he sophisticatedly drank it. "It's not my nature to blab my life to the world."

Haruhi blinked. "Well…yeah," she agreed. There was silence and she piped up. "Well, Kyou-san…over the next days, let's get to know each other."

"Yeah, let's," he responded with a con smile.

Secretively, his face burned, even if it was a bit.

_The man kept staring, and he shifted his position. He walked closer towards the desk that was full of paper; his glasses gleamed in the dull light. The twenty-five year old looked down at his boss. "Requested…again? Whatever for?" _

"_Obviously for what you're best at," the boss said, as he placed down the cigar he was smoking. He reached for a dark blue manila folder and handed it to the man dubbed as 'Double-7.' "Here, your mission's details are all in here." _

_He wordlessly took it into his hands. Raven eyes scanned the papers inside and his gloved hand flipped the documents. He identified the seriousness of the mission and he looked up at the smoking man and asked, "…A-ranked? Is it _that_ bad?"_

* * *

**--March 17, XX**

"Mn…I'm still collecting data, boss," Kyouya said calmly into his cell phone. He pivoted slightly on his heels and he rested against the railings of the bridge. "No, I'm fine…yes, yes I'm aware of how the deadline's nearing…" He fell silent and he looked at the water beneath the bridge. "I'm not going to rush, but I'm not going to take my time either."

Kyouya paused slightly. "Boss…when do I ever fail to do my work?" He sighed before snapping the phone shut. _'Time's running out…'_

"Kyou-san, good morning," a voice piped next to him. Kyouya blinked and he fell out from his thinking stupor. He could identify the short woman bounding up to him as Fujioka Haruhi, his target.

"Morning," he murmured. His eyes drifted back onto the water. The black-haired individual ignored how Haruhi rummaged in a plastic bag, fishing out something…? A strangely packaged product was shoved in his face.

He blinked.

"Here you go."

Slowly, Kyouya took the small package. It was strangely warm and wrapped in a light-weight paper. The Ohtori stared at it, before asking. "…what's this?"

"Breakfast," Haruhi replied simply before taking out her own wrapped parcel. Kyouya stared at her silently, as she leaned against the railing.

'…_is she attempting to poison me?'_ he thought again. Kyouya's eyes went back to the 'breakfast' and he scoffed in disbelief. "This…_thing_…is breakfast?"

Haruhi removed the wraps of the paper revealing bread, a meat slice, cheese, and lettuce. "Yes…Kyou-san…this is breakfast. A hamburger," Haruhi explained while looking at him in confusion. "Wait…you haven't seen these before?"

"Why else would I be following you reporting about a commoner's lifestyle?" Kyouya retorted wryly. He experimentally peeled off the paper; he slowly withdrew his fingers from the food. "…it's oily."

"…pft." Haruhi tried to stifle her laughter with her hand.

Kyouya looked at her, irritated. He demanded, "What the hell are you laughing about?"

The brunette snatched his burger away from him and thrust her own into his hands. She laughed, as she turned towards the rails, "You're one of those people who are really hopeless, Kyou-san."

"I guess," he said softly, while looking at the burger.

He felt compelled to smile. But then again, with his profession he should _never_ smile. Kyouya chanced to glance at the brunette who was beside him. She wasn't really a threat…was she now?

'_Guess not,'_ he thought, as a rare smile cracked onto his face.

"Geez, Kyou-san, you don't even know what a burger is."

The smile slid off easily, and his eye twitched in annoyance. "Well, I'm very sorry," he commented sarcastically. Haruhi only laughed quietly in response, and the Ohtori looked at her, feeling the same need to smile again.

He shook his head. Hoping to cover the awkward smile, Kyouya bit a piece of the burger, only to feel something cool spurt onto his face.

'…_great…'_

"Kyou-san, you have ketchup on your face."

"I know," he grumbled, reaching a hand to wipe away the spurt of tomato product. Suddenly before he even touched his face, Kyouya stopped. Wiping ketchup off with his finger would probably rid him of ketchup on his face…but then where would he wipe his finger?

…better on his finger than on his face—

"Hold still," the other's voice sounded. Kyouya felt the rashness of a napkin scrape against the corner of his mouth, and another hand held onto the other side of his head. "Kyou-san, have you not learn any impolite behaviors? You have just licked it off yourself, you know."

"I…was brought up in a strict home," he truthfully murmured distractedly. Kyouya was blinking in surprise. He knew that from observation that the lawyer was a fairly attractive woman. But…he hadn't really given her any thought; she did look…cute…

"Kyou-san, are you okay? Your face is turning red."

"I'm fine," he murmured, pushing away from her. Haruhi stared at him in worry, and he turned his back on her, bringing up the back of his hand to his face. _'Why's my face red? Is it because I ate the 'burger'?'_

There was silence.

'_Did she poison me?'_

Kyouya immediately turned around to face her, but the look of obliviousness on her face made the words of accusation die in his mouth. "…Kyou-san?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The raven-head's face only reddened a bit more.

'Shit, my face's burning,' he thought.

* * *

"_Who knows…" the other said mysteriously as he sat back into his leather seat, taking again the cigarette. "Personally, I don't think it's that bad. However, the man who requested for you had asked for this to be taken care immediately, with utmost seriousness, and done by our agency's most experienced member."_

"_As well, he's paying 8 billion yen," he continued; Double-7 watched his boss blow up another smoke ring. "It's such a ridiculous amount of money for such a simple mission. But this is business; we shouldn't pry into any social issues. Our pay will be deducted with each day you fail to complete this, so I advise you to hurry and finish your job. As always, be careful."_

"_Boss, my target…is only a woman," he said with a confident smile. "The last thing that'll happen to me is death while I'm doing this."_

"_The client also requests for you to record everything in a report…if you ask me, this sounds like a case of a grudge…"_

"_I believe so as well," he agreed. _

_A greedy smile painted onto the boss' lips and he said._

"_Alright, Double-7, I expect you to return safely, and her dead."_

_Double-7 smiled darkly and he tucked the manila folder underneath his arm._

"_Will do."_

* * *

--: That night…

"…Yes, tomorrow…" he murmured into his cell phone, as he sat onto the futon that he laid onto his empty apartment's floor. Kyouya's eyes lowered onto the shadow-covered ground as the voice on the other line poured into his ear.

He didn't pay attention but looked at the papers that were splayed onto the floor. He had spent the last hours scrutinizing the very details and history of Fujioka Haruhi. Kyouya really didn't get why the client wanted her dead.

'…_ah. Lawyer Fujioka Haruhi had placed Takoto Yai into jail after defending the accused by bringing up solid evidence that Takoto was the one that sexually assaulted twenty girls and killed one…He broke out from jail ten weeks after…'_ Kyouya read from the newspaper strip. He suddenly remembered the camera that was in the corner of her living room.

He crushed the paper in his hands.

'_That disgusting man—'_

"Double-7, you're warned. If you don't return tomorrow with the report that she is dead, I'm afraid that we will have to go over there and kill her ourselves at 7:00 sharp," the voice interrupted him. Kyouya stayed silent. "Of course, you're Double-7, the most loyal and skilled member that we have in our squadron. You don't need us, _amateurs_, to go over there to finish your job, eh?" 

"No, I'll do it, thank you very much," he replied with a wry tone. "What I do is my business, boss, you should already know that I don't care about the money. Don't push me to do anything."

"I trust your judgement, Double-7. You must be excited to be finally handling that gun."

"I'm excited for it." His face stayed void from any emotions that he claimed he was feeling. "I'll finally get to…" Kyouya released a small sigh as his fingers brushed over the sleek black gun that laid in front of him cushioned by the futon.

"…kill someone…"

* * *

**March 18, XX**

"A market?" he asked bluntly. "_this_…is a super market?"

"Yeah," the commoner said, as she grabbed a shopping basket from a stack near the aisles. "It's where normal people shop for ingredients to make food." Kyouya randomly wrote the piece of fact into the notepad. Haruhi watched him and then asked, "…don't you think this is a bit overboard?"

Kyouya's head snapped up, and he looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him with an indifferent pout, before shutting her eyes and sighing. "Shouldn't everyone know what a supermarket is?"

He casually pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and he crossed his arms. "There are many people in the higher status that don't have any idea what a 'super market' is; therefore it's of my best interest to explain everything thoroughly, don't you think?"

She slumped in defeat and grumbled, "Yeah, whatever, Kyou-san." Haruhi walked off towards the isle, and the journalist followed after her, jotting down notes about what the brunette was doing. He looked at the lawyer's back, and he pondered…

'_Is 8 million yen really worth it?' _

"Kyou-san." Haruhi waved him over to the produce isle. He obediently walked towards her. She brought up a round fruit and showed it to him. With a teasing grin, she said, "This, oh and might journalist, is an apple. _A_…ahp-pul..luh."

The twenty-five year old's lips twitched upwards and he shut his eyes in annoyance. A rare vein popped onto his head, as he seethed: "…I _know_ that."

"You're fun to tease," Haruhi said with a joking smile on her face.

Kyouya's eye twitched in discomfort, and his face turned an unexpected shade of red. _'I'm…__fun__ to tease?'_

The brunette's brown orbs swept across the aisles and her eyes landed on a large red sign. "A 20 percent discount!" And Haruhi quickly walked towards it, like a fly attracted to a bright light. Kyouya only stared dumfounded at the woman, and he slowly and cautiously neared her.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of discounts…" she said in disbelief, giving him a face. His cheeks turned slightly pink. Taking that as a sign, Haruhi sighed and explained, "Discounts…are money off a certain product. It saves money."

"Oh," he muttered. The twenty-four year old raised her eyebrows again, thinking that he didn't understand, she grabbed a can of soup and pushed it in his face. Kyouya smartly staggered back from her.

"This…is twenty percent off. So if the original price was five hundred yen per can—" A hand snatched the can out from her hands, and Kyouya placed it back onto the shelf.

"I understood what you said in the beginning," he deadpanned. Haruhi looked at him indifferently with a mock frown. Kyouya started to laugh, holding his hand to his mouth hoping to stifle it. "Stop looking at me like that—pfft."

"Foo. So the great, Kyou Miyari, actually laughs?" she asked, also breaking into a smile. The mention made him freeze in his laughter.

That's right; he was on his mission underneath the alias of Kyou Miyari. Mentally, Kyouya chided himself for getting too carried away with the target. He shouldn't be joking with her; he shouldn't be laughing with her; he shouldn't be happy with her—

Kyouya's eyes widened; a sweat drop dripped down from his forehead.

Joking? Laughing? _Happy_?

When did he start feeling these things?

"Eh, what's wrong, Kyou-san?"

He guiltily shifted his eyes away from the lawyer. "It's…nothing."

* * *

Kyouya fell silent to his own thoughts ever since the supermarket incident. Haruhi just thought that he was thinking and needn't anyone to bother, and so he only followed her and jotted down the notes that he was supposed to take.

Tonight, he decided…when they went to her apartment…

Double-7 will put an end to it.

* * *

"Kyou-san, are you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked as she placed down the grocery bags onto the floor. Said person silently put the paper bags next to the ones that the commoner had set down. Asking if he felt 'okay' made him a bit more uneasy.

He shouldn't be uneasy; he usually never was. Kyouya's hand trembled slightly as he reached past his shirt and brushed his fingers against the handle of the well-hidden gun. He surprised even himself; Kyouya was never the type to be nervous. Not even during a mission.

A bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Kyou-san?"

"…Ha…Haruhi," he muttered, touching her shoulder with a free hand. She turned around slightly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not…Kyou—"

"Ah, it's already seven—?" Haruhi said distractedly, her brown eyes wandering to the clock.

"_-I'm afraid that we will have to go over there and kill her ourselves at 7:00 sharp-"_

Kyouya's raven eyes widened slightly, and his hand flew to his hip.

It happened in a flurry of movements.

The gun was out, she was in his grasp, it clicked, and a large bang sounded throughout the apartment.

It was impulse.

He didn't know why he did it.

Kyouya didn't know what made him act this way.

Haruhi fell limp in his hold, slumping in his arms. Kyouya's grip on her never loosened at all. He didn't understand himself.

The twenty-five year old knew that it was just stinking impulse, a stinking want or will, that he had the gun pointed out at—

"Double-7?" a voice asked, immediately lowering down his gun from the two. They apparently…had kicked the door open roughly. The other black-wearing people also lowered the gun that they had. The leader of the sent squad pulled off his black mask and looked at Kyouya in confusion, "But I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong," he said in a low and dangerous hiss, holding the fainted Haruhi to his chest. Kyouya gave them a cold glare. "I'm not very pleased that boss decided to send amateurs to do **my** job."

"W-Well," the intruder stuttered as he placed the gun back into his holster. He looked at the gun that Kyouya weld warily, noticing that it was aimed at the middle of his head. "He…uhm…wanted us to finish her off. And why aren't you killing her now?"

There was silence as he gave an emotionless glance at the sleeping woman before looking back up at the squad who had invited themselves rudely into Haruhi's apartment.

"Change of plans," Kyouya said with a smirk and his glasses gave a defiant glare. "I'll take care of her myself…when you're gone." The leader froze slightly and stared warily at the gun that Kyouya possessed.

"I _will_ return to the compound, that…is guaranteed," he said, assuring them. Kyouya's other hand gently glided underneath the unconscious woman's chin. "But _I_ get to decide what happens to her."

* * *

It was a mission, one that only he could do.

Just a mission, Ohtori Kyouya, told himself.

He just had to take observations of Fujioka Haruhi, turn in the reports to his superior, and finish the mission.

Observing was easy; he was the one who did the best at observing and taking note of the most peculiar habits. She was a complete stranger; he would never feel any sympathy for anyone whom he was observing and targeting.

But there was one thing that he couldn't bring himself up to do.

And that was to kill her.

* * *

Haruhi could feel something gliding majestically over her. She basked in warm, yet cool air for a while, unable to register where she was currently. Hot breath rasped against her neck, and the lawyer stirred slightly, opening her deep chocolate orbs.

There was something blocking her sight, and then it finally clicked: Someone was over her, and this person was— "OW!" –biting her. Haruhi immediately shoved the person away from her. "Get away, pervert!"

"Ah, you're awake…?"

Haruhi blinked at Kyouya in the dark room and then flushed deep red. She immediately sat up from the bed, making Kyouya sit on his heels. Subconsciously, Haruhi rubbed the wet spot on her neck. "What the hell were you doing!"

"Marking you as mine," Kyouya continued casually, before he pulled himself off her. The man looked at the floor of his room. "You're in my room at the compound…it's best for me to claim you as mine, now or never before other low-lying guys get to you."

"…what?" she asked in confusion. Haruhi began to bombard questions, "What compound? What do you mean marking me as yours? I'm not your property! Why am I here?" She watched him absently pull the gun from his holster. "W-What's with that…?"

"What?" he asked quietly, before standing up to place the gun onto the desk in the room. "I know, you're confused about this whole ordeal, and I hope I can explain well…" Haruhi blinked. "You're wanted dead. I'm an assassin, and I was hired to kill you." Kyouya examined the gun. "But I don't want to kill you."

Her blood ran cold, and she swallowed slightly. "W-Why not?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. She warily watched Kyouya near her.

"I believe it's something called 'love', Haruhi," Kyouya said, looking at her boringly. Haruhi felt her breath catch in her throat. "I couldn't bring myself to kill you, although I was hoping to sneak some poison into a drink and give it to you…" Haruhi felt the color of her face drain. "…but I gave it away."

"You…gave away a poisoned drink?" she sputtered in disbelief. Kyouya turned to look at her curiously. "But didn't he—"

"Save your questions for later, Haruhi. I have many things to finish," Kyouya said patiently. Haruhi watched him, half in fear and the other in curiosity. He took the familiar notepad from the desk, he flipped through it while muttered, "Also…use my gun if anyone walks into this room. They should know better than to walk in here."

Haruhi felt uneasy with being in the same room with a weapon. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, and she asked him, "…what about that client that wants me dead? What're you going to do about that?"

There was silence as the man looked at her behind his gleaming glasses. "…I'll take care of it. My boss will probably be miffed about it, but what I do is my business. I'm the best there is, no one can take me down that easily." Kyouya reassuringly stroked her cheek, and Haruhi flinched at the contact.

"You won't be known as Fujioka Haruhi anymore, from now on, you'll be Ohtori Haruhi," he said, withdrawing his hand from her head. "Is that fine?"

"...I…I don't…get it," she said truthfully. The brunette looked at him. "Kyou-san?"

"It's Double-7," he muttered firmly, as he made his way to the door. Haruhi stared him questionably. "Kyou Miyari was only an alias of mine. Here in the assassin's compound, we all live by codenames. But for you, my real name is Ohtori Kyouya."

"Ohtori…" she muttered. A large blush registered onto her face. "Wait that means—!" The band around her left ring finger answered the question. Kyouya held up his left hand wordlessly, flashing the small metal band that was slipped onto his finger. Haruhi gawked.

"Later."

Slam.

"I'm…married…to an _assassin,_" she said to herself before flopping onto the bed she was sitting on. Her face burned bright red as she rubbed the spot where his teeth sank into. '…should I feel lucky that I'm alive or scared of him?'

* * *

"Boss, I have my report," Kyouya said as he invited himself into the large office where the middle-aged man was sitting in. The air was littered with a strong smoky smell, and more were spewed into the air.

"Ah, Double-7, you're finally back. I've been expecting you to be back around 7…" the boss muttered. "But it seemed like I needed to send in a squad. You even pointed a gun at your own kind…" Kyouya answered with a mysterious smile as he neared the large table. "Nevertheless, you got your job done…?"

"Of course, boss. I've done my part," Kyouya said with a smile. He slipped the notepad onto the glass desk of the superior. "Here are my observations, and the report is at the back. However, I cannot guarantee that the observations are satisfactory…"

When Kyouya turned to leave, the boss spoke up, "Ara, Double-7…there has been rumors that had brought back a woman…" Kyouya tilted his head slightly to look at the serious face of his boss. "…I do hope there's a good reason for that."

"Boss…" Kyouya sighed, with a smirk on his face. "How many times have an assassin bring back a prostitute and now you're against me having a woman in my room?" There was silence, and he snorted. "Not to worry, I'll be prudent around her, but expect her to the compound's permanent guest, I've grown rather…_attached_ with this lady."

He smirked a satisfied smile as he turned his back to the middle-aged man once again. "Well, boss, I'm leaving."

The metal door slammed, and the man placed down his thick cigar onto the ash tray. He picked up the notepad and flipped through the tedious observations. At last he stopped at the last page, and he read Kyouya's neat perfect handwriting:

**Target: **Fujioka Haruhi  
**Age: **24  
**Gender: **Female  
**Profession: **Lawyer  
**Observation time: **March 16—March 18.  
**Cause of death: **Unknown.

He raised his eyebrow at the last word. He took a deep long inhale from the cigar and allowed the smoke to escape from the corners of his mouth.

'_Unknown, huh?' _

--Owari.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I'm doing this for the sake of members! PLEASE JOIN THE FORUM! PLEASE! (Pssst, we have a fanclub for KyouHaru there. ;D -tempt, tempt-) I'm so desperate. T.T -sighs-

Please review as always! ;D

--Demi-kun.


End file.
